World Of Wolfcraft
by TheLightOfCookieWarrior
Summary: Three friends are turned into wolves and cast out into the wild to defend for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**World Of Wolfcraft**

"Layna, Twilight, Cookie!" Zelda wolf howled to them."Come and eat your fresh carcass!"  
A blue wolf followed by a black wolf came running, but a certain blonde wolf was missing.  
"Where's Cookie?" The blue wolf named Layna asked.

The black wolf looked around, her ears up, and swiveled in different directions as she tried to figure out where their friend had gone.  
The three sniffed the air and caught onto Cookie wolf's scent, and they began to follow it.

They found her in the midst of a meadow, watching little bunnies hop around, and she was snuggling with them.  
"Cookie, what are you doing?" Zelda, the brown wolf questioned."Why aren't you eating those little delacasies?"

"Eat?" She questioned."As in kill, chew and swallow?"  
"Well, you don't have to kill those, but we do need to go back to the elk carcass." Zelda said as she began to trek back into the forest clearing where the elk was.

She looked behind her and the three were rolling though the flowers, their paws up in the air, and they kept bumping into each other.  
"NOW!" Zelda yelled and the three jumped up, quickly running behind their leader.

They arrived at the carcass and the four began ripping at it.  
Layna pulled away."Needs salt."  
"And pepper." Twilight added.  
"It's too bloody cold..." Cookie said as she took a step back

"Fine then, Sttarrrvvveeee!" Zelda said as she began to drag the elk away  
"No! We like it!" They said as they each grabbed each one of the legs.  
Layna wolf grabbed onto the hind leg and 'accidentaly' ripped it off and ran into the bushes.

"Save me the liver!" Layna yelled.  
"You don't get the liver!" Zelda yelled back.  
"Geez, someones got their hiney in a twist." The blue wolf said before chewing on the elk leg.

Many moments later and they had all eaten the elk down to a skeleton.  
"Everyone full?" Zelda questioned.  
They all made a dying whale noise."EEAAAhhhh...We're sooo hungry." They all wailed, and Layna fell out of the bushes."Get us more food Zeldaaaa!"

"You each ate fifteen pounds...Fifteen...Each." She said  
"It felt like 1.5..." Layna said as she rolled over on her back and groaned.  
Zelda walked over to her and grabbed her back paw in her jaws, and began to pull her around in a circle, making an indention.

"Alright, you three need to learn how to hunt." She paused and stood tall."You each come back with at least something, it can be a rabbit, or a mouse, but an elk would be great, just bring them back here and place them in this circle."

Layna rolled to her feet, and shook the grass off her back.  
Cookie raised her paw.  
"Yes?" Zelda questioned as she turned her head towards the smaller wolf.  
"Can't we just politely ask them to fall over and die?"

"No, we sink our teeth in and wait for them to stop shake-...I mean politely fall over and die."  
"Okay, got it." Twilight said as she nodded.  
"Go make me proud..." Zelda said, then paused."Or at least try your best to."

She watched as Cookie happily skipped into the forest, Layna quickly ran, and Twilight stelthily snuck through the trees without a sound.  
"Dear, Nayru don't let them die..." She said before slowly treking behind them.

**Author's notes: If you liked it, please review!  
~TheLightOfCookieWarrior**


	2. Out For The Kill

"Cookie...Cookie do you read?" Layna whispered in a slightly yelling voice.

"Yup yup."

"Twilight, do you read?"

"Yeah."

"You see that elk?" Layna questioned and she saw Twilight's head pop up above a bush and nod.

"Lets kill it." The blue wolf said and rubbed her fore paws together.

"There's a bear over there as well..." Cookie trailed off." I don't think that it's such a good idea to take that friend from that bear."

"Yeeahh...Friend..."Twilight said as she rubbed the back of her head with her paw and let out a sigh.

"That thing'll rip us to shreds and eat us on raisin bran if we take that kill." Layna said before slowly retreating back into the long bush.

Cookie was on her left and Twilight was on her right, and they were facing towards a large open valley, where the bear was slowly sneaking up on the elk.

"Zelda would be so happy if we nicely asked both of them to die, wouldn't she?" Cookie said.

"I don't think that she'd be too happy if we came back looking like confetti either would she?" Layna questioned.

"Eww... Confetti us..." Twilight said with a cringe as she shook her head and sunk down even deeper into the bush, a few leave falling off when she did.

"Should we go for it?" Layna questioned Twilight.

"I don't know."

"Ask deep within the darkness of your stomach..." Layna said in the voice of a retarded monk.

"Dear, god feed me..." Twilight's stomach yelled loud enough for all three to hear.

"Well then." The black wolf said as she patted her stomach."The tummy don't like." She said then stood up in a defensive stance.

The three jumped out of the bush and stood in front of it, each of them snarling, showing their teeth and their ears were back.

Twilight coughed."Gak...Hairball."

"You must act scary! Scary!" Layna said.

Twilight nodded." GARRRAAAK! LOOK AT MY HAIRBALL! LOOK AT IT OR DIEEEE!" She said with a loud growl.

Layna clapped."Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Guys look, the bear's coming this way." Cookie said as she pointed a paw towards the big brown bear growling at them.

"Uh oh..." Layna and Twilight said in sync as they froze in their spot.

The bear froze as well, and stared into the forest.

There was a large brown wolf standing behind the three staring into the soul of the bear.

She lept over the three and the bear took off running.

They saw it was Zelda, and they could hear her yelling at the bear that if she saw him again, she'd rip something out of him and beat him to death with it.

Yep...Zelda was their Mommy wolf.

"Go Zelda!" They all cheered and lept up into the air, with pieces of the bush they made pom poms and cheered for her loudly and they also howled.

She came back about two minutes later and stood in front of the three.

"Don't ever get that close to a bear again...Ever, do you understand me?" She said as she was panting."Now go and kill that elk."

"Okay!" They said as they ran past her and began chasing after the elk with lightning speeds of a cheetah, well more or less of a cheetah anyway.


End file.
